The Man on Bed
by patiences33
Summary: Minific devenue oneshot: un cadavre sur un lit et une Bones en petite forme...


*****

Les néons au plafond diffusent une lumière blafarde.

Max observe sa fille avec tendresse. Celle-ci lui parle de Russ et des petites. Elle a passé la journée du samedi en leur compagnie. Les fillettes ont réussi à convaincre leur tante de les accompagner au cinéma.

Malgré son ton léger, il ne peut manquer de voir son teint pâle et ses traits tirés. Il le sait, ces derniers mois ont été rudes pour sa fille.

- Comment va Booth? demande-t-il, changeant ainsi brusquement de sujet.

La jeune femme prend une brève respiration.

- Bien. De mieux en mieux.

- Ce n'est pas ton cas. Tu as l'air épuisée. Prends quelques jours de repos.

- Je vais très bien papa. Inutile de t'inquiéter! rétorque-t-elle.

Le téléphone sonne mettant un terme à la conversation. Elle décroche.

- Brennan.

Le volume de l'appareil n'est pas élevé mais Max reconnaît la voix du partenaire de sa fille.

- Bonjour Booth! lance-t-il.

- Bonjour Max. répond l'interlocuteur au bout du fil.

Max continue sur sa lancée, ne laissant pas à sa fille le temps de discuter avec l'agent du FBI.

- Booth, s'il vous plaît, dites à ma fille de se reposer, je la trouve fatiguée. Prenez soin d'elle, je compte sur vous.

Brennan jette un regard noir à son père. Lui affiche un air satisfait, un sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres.

Indifférente, l'oreille collée au combiné, la jeune femme prend son manteau, se lève et quitte la pièce. Un dernier coup d'œil à son père, un bref salut de la tête puis elle disparaît derrière la porte. L'homme, le regard fixé sur la chaise où était assise sa fille soupire et secoue la tête doucement.

*****

Il pleut des cordes. Cela ne semble pas gêner l'anthropologue. Elle se dirige tout droit vers son coéquipier qui l'attend sur le trottoir. Il la dévisage longuement, il a en mémoire les propos de Max.

- Qu'y a-t-il? questionne-t-elle d'un ton las.

Il hoche la tête.

- Venez, c'est par ici.

Ils entrent dans un immeuble flambant neuf. Des affiches vantent les méritent des logements en vente. Ils montent dans l'ascenseur, direction le troisième étage.

Au fond du couloir une porte est ouverte laissant passer un filet de lumière.

- C'est l'appartement témoin, explique l'agent du FBI. Il s'écarte pour laisser passer la jeune femme. Ils pénètrent dans ce qui doit ressembler à un salon coquet et confortable. Actuellement il est encombré d'ordinateurs, de matériels divers et de techniciens affairés. Dans un coin, perdus, prostrés, un jeune couple est assis sur le bord du canapé. Devant la fenêtre, un type bedonnant entre deux âges est en grande conversation téléphonique.

Booth conduit Brennan dans la chambre. Sol crème et tapis et d'un blanc théoriquement immaculé au sol. Actuellement, une flaque rouge l'orne. Elle va jusqu'au lit. Dessus, un corps étendu et une bouillie informe en guise de tête.

Brennan pose son sac et s'approche de la victime. Elle l'examine en détail, émettant ses premières constatations au micro d'un dictaphone. Elle se tourne enfin vers son partenaire.

- Et un colis pour le Jeffersonnian! clame-t-il. Puis plus doucement à la jeune femme, quant à vous, je vous ramène chez vous. Votre père a raison, vous avez une petite mine .

Elle s'apprête à répondre mais se ravise. Cela le surprend mais il ne dit rien. Elle n'est vraiment pas dans son assiette et cela l'inquiète.

Une fois dans le séjour, il soupire. Les témoins! Un bref interrogatoire devrait suffire pour eux. La jeune femme sanglote, les yeux rougis. Son compagnon la presse contre lui avec tendresse et tente de la calmer.

Le jeune couple venait visiter l'appartement en compagnie de l'agent immobilier, toujours pendu au téléphone. C'est la femme qui est entrée la première dans la chambre. L'homme complète, elle est incapable d'en dire plus. Ils n'ont rien remarqué de particulier, rien. Booth les remercie puis se dirige vers l'agent immobilier, lui tapote l'épaule. L'autre se retourne brusquement irrité d'être ainsi interrompu. Booth lui plaque sa carte de visite dans la main.

- Je veux vous voir demain à 15h.

Et il le plante là, lui et son téléphone.

Il retrouve Bones dans la cuisine où elle s'est installée en attendant qu'il finisse. Il lui tend la main pour qu'elle se lève et ils quittent l'appartement.

C'est une fois arrivé devant l'ascenseur que cela s'impose à lui, cela semble tellement naturel qu'il en est profondément ému. Ils sont toujours main dans la main! Il risque un regard vers Brennan. Elle est à cet instant plus sereine, ses traits sont posés. Toute lassitude semble l'avoir quitté. Alors qu'ils pénètrent dans la cabine, son téléphone sonne. C'est une voix enfantine et familière qui parle au bout du fil.

- Oui Parker. Je te vois samedi. Maintenant, va dormir, il est l'heure.

Ils échangent encore quelques mots puis il raccroche.

Il désigne le téléphone.

- C'était Parker.

Elle lui sourit.

- J'avais entendu.

Il sent terriblement idiot.

- Merci pour votre proposition Booth, continue-t-elle. ma voiture n'est pas garée loin. Je vais donc rentrer seule.

Quelques instants plus tard, à nouveau dans la rue, il la regarde partir un peu perdu mais plein d'espoir.

*****

Brennan et Sweet attendent Booth pour leur rendez-vous hebdomadaire. Celui-ci entre enfin dans la pièce l'air réjoui.

- Désolé Sweets, ce sera pour une prochaine fois, les criminels n'attendent pas! Nous avons l'identité de la victime Bones. Sa femme nous attend dans mon bureau.

Le jeune homme les laisse partir, résigné.

L'homme s'appelait John McMillan, il avait 50 ans et était agent immobilier.

Assise bien droite sur le fauteuil, une femme qui a été belle autrefois se lève à leur arrivée. Ses traits sont maintenant durs, sans grâce. Elle a visiblement les cheveux teints et un maquillage un peu trop appuyé. La décès de son mari ne l'affecte apparemment pas outre mesure.

- Ne prenez pas cette air de chien battu avec moi, lance-t-elle à Booth. C'est une bonne nouvelle!

L'agent du FBI reste interdit.

- En quoi la disparition de votre époux est-elle une bonne nouvelle? demande-t-il. Vous, il hésite, l'aimiez-non?

- L'aimer? Elle rit. John n'avait rien pour lui, répond la femme. Un vrai raté! Il sautait sur tout ce qui portait une jupe...enfin essayait. Elle ricane. Je crois qu'il ne m'a été infidèle qu'en pensée. Par chance, son travail lui prenait beaucoup de son temps, je n'avais donc pas trop à le supporter.

- Pourquoi rester avec lui alors? s'étonne Brennan. Pourquoi ne pas divorcer?

- Divorcer? répète Madame McMillan, perplexe. Pour quoi faire? Je vis dans une maison confortable, je séjourne régulièrement en Floride. Mon coiffeur m'adore, elle touche inconsciemment ses cheveux. Et vous voudriez que j'abandonne tout ça? Certainement pas!

Booth le voit, sa coéquipière n'est pas convaincue par ce discours. Il enchaîne cependant sur d'autres questions concernant la victime. Sans surprise la veuve ne s'intéressait pas plus que ça aux activités professionnelles de son mari. Il était agent immobilier et gagnait suffisamment pour entretenir le train de vie de son épouse, voilà la chose qui comptait à ses yeux.

- Qu'allez devenir maintenant? demande-t-il alors qu'elle s'apprête à partir. Vous ne travaillez pas m'avez-vous dit.

- John avait souscrit une assurance vie. Je vais toucher 500 000 dollars. Ça me laisse le temps de voir venir.

Elle se rend alors compte de l'énormité de ce qu'elle vient de dire. Quel magnifique mobile pour un meurtre!

Booth et Brennan sont en voiture, ils roulent en direction du laboratoire. Quelque chose travaille clairement l'anthropologue. Booth la questionne donc.

- Je ne comprend toujours pas, dit-elle . Pourquoi rester avec lui si elle ne l'aime pas?

- Comme elle vous l'a répondu, son intérêt pour McMillan était purement matériel.

- Il n'empêche, elle se tourne vers lui. Elle pouvait le quitter et espérer trouver ailleurs quelqu'un qui l'aimerait et lui apporterait le même confort de vie.

Il la regarde à son tour, tout sourire.

- Vous le pensez réellement Bones? Vous pensez réellement qu'il y a quelqu'un quelque part prêt à aimer cette femme mais qu'elle passe à côté?

Brennan s'absorbe dans la contemplation du paysage. Il n'insiste pas, ce n'est pourtant pas l'envie qui manque.

*****

Booth dépose Brennan devant l'Institut puis repart.

Au laboratoire, la jeune femme retrouve Wendell et Cam sur la plateforme. Elle enfile une paire de gants et en compagnie de sa supérieure elle réalise un examen visuel exhaustif du corps. Les bras, les jambes, le torse, tout est passé au crible.

- Il n'y apparemment pas d'autre trace de blessure. Il faut donc surtout chercher là, Cam désigne l'amas informe du crâne, l'origine de la mort. Je vais commencer l'autopsie et faire les analyses toxicologiques.

Brennan acquiesce. Le corps est en trop bon état pour passer immédiatement entre ses mains. Par ailleurs, la reconstitution du crâne demande déjà beaucoup de travail. Il faut dissocier la chair de la chevelure et des os.

Suivant les indications de Brennan, Wendell s'attelle consciencieusement à la tâche.

Hodgins arrive à son tour et se penche également sur la question. Il ne met pas longtemps à découvrir, au milieu d'une touffe de cheveux emmêlés, quelques fragments de couleur bleue. Il s'installe devant le microscope et commence ses analyses.

Angela rejoint à son tour l'équipe. Elle regarde, dégoûtée, la tête de la victime.

- Je sais que je suis douée mais là ça va être dur!

- Inutile, lui répond Brennan, nous connaissons déjà son identité.

-Tant mieux! un rendez-vous avec ce monsieur ne me tentait vraiment pas!

- Rendez-vous? Hodgins se retourne et regarde Angela avec intérêt.

La jeune femme lui rend la pareille puis se tourne vers son amie.

- Tu as une sale mine Brennan. Tu devrais songer à te poser un peu.

Celle-ci lève les yeux au ciel, exaspérée, et s'en va.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit? s'exclame Angela. Sweetie?!

Mais l'intéressée ne se retourne pas.

Une fois dans son bureau, elle téléphone à Booth pour lui faire part des premières trouvailles des fouines. De son côté, il va examiner l'emploi du temps de Mme McMillan. Il n'y croit pas trop mais ne veut négliger aucune piste. Ils conviennent de se retrouver en début d'après-midi pour l'interrogatoire prévu à 15h.

Une fois la conversation terminée elle met au propre ses premières conclusions. De se concentrer sur ce nouveau cas l'apaise et lui fait oublier le reste.

Elle retrouve ensuite Wendell et passe avec lui le restant de la matinée. Il est appliqué et silencieux. Cela convient parfaitement à Brennan.

*****

Bill Wilcox est un gagnant. C'est comme ça, il le sait. C'est la vie. Il y a les bons, dont lui, et les autres. Et oui!

Bill Wilcox trouve la jeune femme très à son goût, il ne s'est pas gêné pas pour la déshabiller du regard lorsqu'il est entré dans la pièce.

Bill Wilcox est un homme replet et fier comme un pou. Booth ne ressent aucune empathie pour ce type.

Bill Wilcox est agent immobilier, tout comme la victime. C'est un concurrent de ce dernier.

Bill Wilcox a un téléphone dernier cri. Il ne peut plus se passer de son joujou. Il passerait des heures à surfer sur la toile avec et surtout à l'exhiber fièrement.

-Vous allez immédiatement poser ce téléphone et répondre à mes questions M. Wilcox!

Le ton de Booth est cassant. Ceci dit, cela fait déjà cinq bonnes minutes que l'autre tripatouille son cellulaire et jetant des œillades significatives à Bones. L'agent spécial est quelqu'un de patient, mais il ne faut pas abuser.

L'homme sursaute et obéit. Il adresse un sourire faussement fautif à Brennan qui reste de marbre. Cela ne le motive que plus.

- Connaissiez vous John McMillan?

- Oui bien sûr que je le connaissais.

Il grimace, il se veut drôle. Il ne répond pas à Booth mais à la jeune femme.

- Vous savez, avec la crise actuelle les temps sont durs pour nous agents immobiliers. J'ai réussi à lui prendre la vente de ces logements, très bonne affaire d'ailleurs. Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il faisait dans l'immeuble. Aucune raison d'y être. C'est mon dossier! Exclusivité! Nouveau sourire à l'adresse de Brennan.

La mort de McMillan ne semble pas le toucher.

- Donc, pas de raison de le tuer.

Il rit, triomphant. Il parade. Ce qui empêche Booth de lui refaire le portrait, c'est l'indifférence de Bones à l'égard du témoin, même pas la plus petite trace d'irritation, étonnant ça d'ailleurs.

- Non. Ce serait plutôt l'inverse! En revanche, discutez un peu avec son associé, Hank Terrence. Il a un petit rire sarcastique. Si tant est que l'on puisse qualifier Terrence d'associé.

- Mais encore?

- J'ai toujours été persuadé que McMillan l'humiliait. Ceci dit, Terrence est une proie facile, ça ne m'étonne pas de lui.

L'interrogatoire ne dure pas beaucoup plus.

En partant, Wilcox glisse sa carte vers Brennan.

- Si vous cherchez un logement...

Booth n'a qu'une idée en tête, lui faire manger sa carte et son téléphone par la même occasion. Sa coéquipière lui remonte notablement le moral en signalant laconiquement, une fois l'homme parti, qu'une telle surcharge pondérale paraît presque morbide. Il a retrouvé sa Bones.

*****

De retour au laboratoire, Brennan file voir l'avancée du travail de Wendell. Elle constate avec satisfaction que celui-ci a quasiment achevé de reconstituer le crâne.

De son côté Hodgins a lui aussi obtenu quelques résultats intéressants.

- Il s'agit de fragments d'acier inoxydable peints en bleu. La peinture est une peinture pour métaux, de prime abord tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique.

- Est-il tout de même possible d'en connaître l'origine? demande Booth.

- Je vais vérifier, ça ne devra pas être trop dur à trouver.

Ils rejoignent ensuite Cam.

Elle n'a, quant à elle, détecté aucune autre blessure récente sur le corps de la victime. Par ailleurs ses analyses n'ont pas révélé la moindre substance anormale. Elle indique cependant que le meurtre a eu lieu le lundi soir, soit il y a trois jours.

Les recherches doivent maintenant se porter sur le crâne. Justement, Wendell vient de finir. Brennan l'accompagne jusqu'à la salle de travail pendant que Booth tente de joindre Terrence.

Elle prend délicatement les ossements dans ses mains et félicite l'interne pour la rapidité de son travail. Celui-ci hoche la tête presque gêné par le compliment.

- J'ai remarqué des traces, plusieurs, à l'arrière du crâne, explique-t-il.

La jeune femme retourne la boîte crânienne. Elle constate effectivement la présence de fêlures qui s'entrecroisent. Il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour déterminer le coup mortel.

Elle demande au jeune homme de réaliser un moulage de la zone concernée. Cela aidera à trouver l'arme du crime.

Hodgins confirme que la peinture est utilisée par de nombreux industriels, notamment pour la fabrication d'outils du bâtiment.

Le rendez-vous est pris avec l'assistant de McMillan. Ils le verront le lendemain à 14h.

Ils prennent alors le chemin du Diner. Le soir est tombé depuis longtemps. Le temps est toujours à la pluie. Galamment, Booth propose son parapluie à Brennan.

- Ce n'est que de l'eau Booth.

- De l'eau froide, Bones.

- Non, de l'eau froide c'est de la glace. Ce qui tombe c'est de l'eau à température ambiante.

- Ok! L'interrompt-il. Inutile de me faire un cours sur l'origine de la pluie! Je range mon parapluie, d'accord.

- Vous pouvez, nous sommes sur le seuil. Elle affiche un sourire moqueur.

Comme ça lui avait manqué ces petites querelles entre eux. Comme il était content de les retrouver. Le reste de la soirée se passe agréablement. Brennan est enjouée, bavarde. A l'heure de se quitter, sa lassitude semble avoir pourtant reprit le dessus.

- Je vous raccompagne? demande-t-il inquiet.

Elle affiche un sourire forcé, fatigué.

- Merci Booth, ça ira.

Il la laisse partir, aussi perdu que la veille.

*****

Le lendemain, la matinée de Brennan est consacré à ses cours. Elle n'aura pas le temps de passer au labo et retrouvera donc Booth directement à son bureau.

De son côté, ce dernier compile ses premières investigations. Mme McMillan était à une soirée chez une amie le soir du meurtre. Plein d'espoir il passe quelques coups de fil pour en savoir plus sur les occupations de Wilcox. Il n'aura pas les informations avant la fin d'après-midi et il ne mangera pas avec Bones ce midi. Elle vient de le lui signaler. Il pousse un juron de dépit, se lève et va noyer sa mauvaise humeur dans une bonne tasse de café chaud.

L'heure de l'interrogatoire arrive enfin. Dans la salle, il se retrouvent face à un homme discret, aux yeux intensément clairs.

- McMillan était l'homme du terrain, il soupire tristement. Pour ma part, je m'occupe surtout de la comptabilité et de la mise en ligne des annonces. Je viens de créer le site Internet de l'agence, explique-t-il avec un brin de fierté.

- Connaissiez-vous des ennemis à votre associé, quelqu'un qui puisse vouloir sa mort?

Il ouvre grand les yeux, apparemment surpris.

- Non. Des ennemis? Non. Bien sûr nous ne sommes pas en bon terme avec certains autres agents. Et puis ces derniers mois la crise immobilière a augmenté la tension. Mais de là à le tuer, non, je ne vois pas.

- Pourrez vous tout de même me fournir la liste de ces personnes?

- Heu...oui. oui, bien sûr. Je comprends.

_ Lui connaissiez-vous des aventures? Il était volage apparemment.

L'homme rit doucement.

- Vous avez croisé sa femme. Hmmm, somme toute logique.

A ce mot, Booth se retourne vers sa partenaire et croise son regard. Cela augmente son étrange sentiment, celui d'être observé. Car c'est bien ainsi qu'il traduit le regard de Brennan. La jeune femme l'observe, lui, et non le témoin. Il se racle la gorge, gêné.

- Exact, M. Terrence. Vous ne semblez pas la porter dans votre cœur.

- Oh! Je n'ai rien contre elle. Je l'ai croisé si peu souvent. Mais combien de fois ai-je vu McMillan batailler au bout du fil avec elle! Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle vous a dit, je le suppose...mais moi je peux vous affirmer qu'il aimait son épouse.

Nouveau coup d'œil à Brennan, à nouveau leurs regards se croisent. Cela le décontenance mais il se reprend vite. Il doit se reprendre vite, il est en train de réaliser un interrogatoire et Sweets derrière le miroir sans tain observe le tout. Sweets observe? Pourvu qu'il soit focalisé sur Terrence!

- Pourriez-vous nous donner l'emploi du temps de McMillan le jour de son décès.

- Vous avez de quoi écrire?

L'agent spécial tend un crayon et une feuille de papier à l'homme qui s'exécute séance tenante.

Il le laisse ensuite partir. Il est trop confus pour questionner Brennan sur son silence tout au long de l'entretien mais se permet enfin de l'observer plus longuement.

Sweets les rejoint rapidement.

- Quel regard! S'exclame-t-il tout de go.

L'anthropologue et l'agent spécial se figent.

- Vous avez vu Docteur Brennan, il a les yeux de la même couleur que vous, continue-t-il fier de son compliment.

Le regard toujours vissé dans celui de la jeune femme, Booth le corrige:

- Non, Sweets. Les yeux de Bones sont myosotis.

Brennan tressaille légèrement.

Sweets est d'abord perplexe, puis absolument radieux.

*****

Parallèlement, au laboratoire, Hodgins et Wendell ont face à eux tout un attirail de pioches, piolets, ciseaux de tailleurs et une pile de melons d'eau.

Quelques premiers essais, infructueux, ont déjà eu lieu. Des morceaux de fruits décorent le sol. Alors qu'Hodgins s'approche de la table de travail pour saisir un nouvel instrument à tester, Angela entre dans la pièce, glisse sur un bout de melon et atterrit dans les bras de l'entomologiste qui a tout lâché pour la rattraper.

Cela aurait pu mal finir mais finalement la jeune femme n'est pas mécontente. Il en profite pour humer son parfum. Il écarquille les yeux.

- Ce parfum...?! Lui demande-t-il à voix basse.

En guise de réponse elle lui offre un sourire éclatant, se relève et quitte la pièce. Il la regarde faire béatement.

Loin, très loin, à des milliers de kilomètres de là, une voix l'appelle.

- Dr Hodgins?

Et le ramène durement à la réalité.

- Dr Hodgins!

- Euh, oui?

L'interne désigne la barre-à-mine qu'il a dans la main.

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé l'arme du crime.

- Ah!

Silence. En réalité, il n'a pas encore recouvré tous ses esprits.

- Parfait.

Nouveau silence. Encore un peu ailleurs.

- Allons voir le Docteur Saroyan.

Celle-ci reçoit l'information avec satisfaction.

Bien, comme miss Montenegro vous l'a signalé, elle est prête à réaliser les simulations sur l'Angelator.

Wendell fait remarquer qu'elle n'en a rien dit.

Cela la surprend. C'était pourtant pour cette raison qu'elle était allée les retrouver.

Elle regarde alternativement Hodgins et Angela. Ce qu'elle suppose, à leurs têtes, elle ne veut pour l'heure pas en avoir confirmation.

Elle appelle Booth pour lui apprendre la découverte de l'arme du crime. Lui et le docteur Brennan sont en route, ils arriveront d'ici un petit quart d'heure.

Ils sont tous rassemblés devant le simulateur. Angela saisit dans l'ordinateur les dernières données puis commence la reconstitution de la scène du meurtre.

De face, de haut, la victime allongée, les essais se succèdent mais aucun ne donne des résultats en accord avec les blessures retrouvées sur le crâne. Il manque quelque chose. Ils sont passés à côté d'un fait, mais lequel?

- L'arme n'est pas la bonne, propose Cam.

- Je vais à nouveau vérifier le crâne, indique Wendell.

Le téléphone de Both sonne, il s'écarte un instant.

- Non! Attendez. Hodgins s'avance vers l'Angelator où la dernière simulation s'affiche en boucle.

- Angela, essaie avec l'arme dans la main gauche.

Elle retente avec l'assassin derrière la victime, l'arme dans la main gauche. Cette fois-ci tout coïncide.

Elle regarde l'entomologiste avec admiration.

- King of the lab! s'exclame-t-il, fier comme un paon.

Sa conversation téléphonique terminée, l'agent du FBI rejoint les autres.

- C'est un gaucher, un homme, lui indique Brennan.

- Un gaucher?

En instant tout s'éclaire. L'appel téléphonique corrobore d'ailleurs son hypothèse.

-Terrence! Le planning, il l'a écrit de la main gauche.

Le regard qui lui jette l'anthropologue n'échappe pas à son amie.

Dans son bureau, Brennan prépare ses affaires pour repartir dans les locaux du FBI. Angela entre d'un air décidé. Elle ferme soigneusement la porte derrière elle.

- Sweetie!

- Oui?

- Tu sais qu'on a qu'une vie?

- Bien sûr, la réincarnation est une croyance assez commune...

- Non, arrête s'il te plaît! Le ton est sans réplique. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de t'écouter, toi, et pas uniquement ton cerveau! Écoute-toi, répète-t-elle en insistant sur le dernier mot.

Brennan veut répliquer mais Booth de l'autre côté de la vitre lui fait signe qu'il faut partir.

- Accompagne-le. conclut Angela avec un regard lourd de sens puis elle file rejoindre Hodgins qui l'attend non loin de là.

*****

Encore une fois Brennan se défile, esquive. Pourtant l'envie ne lui manque pas d'aller de l'avant, au contraire! Il y a malgré toujours un petit rien qui bloque, petit rien qui l'empoisonne et l'oppresse de plus en plus. A tel point que cela parasite son travail, son quotidien entier même. Ça l'agace terriblement. Les pensées tourbillonnent dans tête durant le trajet en voiture. Elle n'écoute pas son partenaire expliquer son raisonnement concernant le coupable.

Booth se rend compte que la jeune femme est à nouveau ailleurs.

- Bones? Ça va?

Sa voix fait émerger Brennan.

- Mmmm...oui! Je repensais...à la sauvagerie du crime. Il s'est acharné.

- C'est sûr. Mais il ne va pas recommencer de si tôt.

Ils continuent à rouler en silence. Booth jette de temps à autre un œil sur l'anthropologue. Celle-ci en est pleinement consciente et tente de faire bonne figure.

Hank Terrence est déjà dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Booth sent qu'il est tendu et nerveux. Il commence cependant en douceur.

- Merci d'avoir pu vous rendre à nouveau disponible.

- De rien

- Je voulais avoir quelques éclaircissement concernant les finances de l'agence.

L'homme se crispe.

- Oui?

L'agent du FBI sort une feuille de la liasse de document qu'il a apporté avec lui.

- Elle ne sont pas au beau fixe.

- C'est que, avec la crise, les acheteurs sont moins nombreux et les prix baissent. Nos honoraires en pâtissent.

Le débit de l'homme est rapide, beaucoup plus que la veille.

- Pourtant...je vois ici, il indique une ligne parmi toutes celles qui remplissent la page, qu'un versement de cinquante mille dollars a été réalisé vers un compte tiers.

- Exact, il respire longuement. On n'est jamais trop prudent, j'ai préféré mettre de côté en cas de coup dur.

- Vous avez raison, l'agent spécial sourit. Une gestion en bon père de famille voilà ce qu'il faut.

- Tout à fait! Un peu d'épargne c'est important. L'homme se détend.

Booth en profite et revient à la charge.

- En revanche, une épargne sur un compte aux Maldives, ce n'est pas ce qui me viendrait immédiatement à l'idée.

Il ne laisse pas à l'autre le temps de répondre.

- Et voyez-vous, ce versement a été précédé de nombreux autres.

Il place une autre feuille devant Terrence.

Ce dernier blêmit mais reste muet.

- Autre chose, vous n'aviez pas obtenu la vente de l'ensemble de logement où a été tué McMillan. Comment se fait-il alors qu'il ait une visite prévue le soir de son décès? Vous me ferez connaître le nom des acheteurs qui devaient le rejoindre sur place.

Booth se tourne ensuite vers sa partenaire.

- Comme indiqué hier, le docteur Brennan est anthropologue judiciaire. Elle a pu déterminer que le coupable tenant l'arme du crime de la main gauche. Rappelez moi, de quelle main écrivez-vous?

Terrence affiche une mine défaite. Il secoue la tête et cède.

- McMillan n'était pas au courant de ma...comptabilité. Lorsqu'il l'a découverte, il a voulu quitter l'agence non sans faire appel aux services fiscaux. Je m'occupe de son emploi du temps. J'ai donné rendez-vous avec des acheteurs potentiels. Il était fou de joie, il allait doubler la concurrence. Je savais que les appartements n'étaient mis en vente qu'à partir du lendemain. Je suis arrivé un peu avant lui et ...

L'homme ne finit pas sa phrase, et sanglote lamentablement.

Après son départ, sous bonne escorte, Booth et Brennan restent un moment dans la pièce. Il est debout, elle assise.

- Bien. Maintenant Bones il est temps pour vous de songer à vous reposer. S'il vous plaît, promettez-moi de prendre soin de vous. Vous avez vraiment l'air épuisée, absente. Je ne vous reconnais pas.

Silencieuse, elle a les yeux rivés dans les siens. Comme attiré il se penche vers elle. Leurs deux visages sont très proches. La bouche de Bones est légèrement entrouverte, comme offerte. Booth est très tenté mais se reprend, difficilement. Il toussote, gêné.

- Vous savez que vous pouvez compter sur moi, Bones.

- Oui. Merci Booth. Merci pour tout. Je vous promets effectivement de faire le nécessaire pour ne pas rester dans cet état.

Et elle se prépare à rentrer, pensive et absente.

Booth la laisse partir mais ne compte pas en rester là. Être perdu encore une fois? Assurément il ne veut pas!

*****

Lui: En soirée, chez un traiteur italien, il hésite un peu puis commande un plateau d'antipasti. Il choisit également une bouteille d'Asti et un tiramisu. Le vendeur emballe sa commande en souriant, lui paraît intimidé. Il a troqué son complet-veston noir pour un jean et une veste en cuir.

Elle: A sa fenêtre, elle regarde très pensive le flot des passants et des voitures. Elle s'affaire soudain, sa décision est prise. Elle sors une robe noire, la pose sur son lit. D'un coffret en bois raffiné elle sort un simple ras de cou en argent. Elle se dirige ensuite vers la salle de bain.

Lui: Il marche dans la rue avec ses paquets. Il passe devant un fleuriste. Il s'arrête, regarde les fleurs dans la devanture, puis continue son chemin. Au bout de quelques pas, il fait demi-tour et rentre dans la boutique. Il en ressort quelques instants plus tard un bouquet de roses rouges dans à la main. Il est très agité.

Elle: Elle a enfilé sa robe noire, très sobre et élégante. Elle se regarde dans la glace. Son regard est indéchiffrable. Elle hésite, la brosse à la main. Finalement elle laissera ses cheveux libres. Elle souligne ses beaux yeux clairs d'un trait sombre.

Lui: Arrivé sur le palier devant la porte d'un appartement, il pose doucement le paquet contenant la nourriture. Il se passe la main sur le visage visiblement effrayé par ce qu'il va faire, prend une profonde respiration et sonne.

Elle: elle finit d'accrocher son collier. Quelqu'un sonne. Elle est surprise voire ennuyée. Elle ouvre cependant.

- Booth?!

Sans prendre le temps de la regarder, il répond:

- Bones, je... puis s'arrête. Il vient de lever les yeux. Il est manifestement subjugué par la beauté de sa partenaire.

A son tour, elle voit le bouquet. Ses joues rosissent légèrement. Ils restent un instant face à face, silencieux, les yeux dans les yeux. Sur le visage Booth se lit alors une profonde détresse.

- Vous...vous alliez sortir? murmure-t-il tristement.


End file.
